


Freedom

by taivaspoika



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taivaspoika/pseuds/taivaspoika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is beautiful, although he would probably break Fili's nose if he ever voiced the thought. So he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Sometimes, when no one notices, Fili watches his brother(but let's be honest, sometimes he pays no mind if they do). Kili is beautiful, although he would probably break Fili's nose if he ever voiced the thought. So he doesn't.

But Kili is not only beauty, but also freedom - his hair is as messy and unbraided as ever, leaves thrown by the wind stuck there and his eyes alight in crazy laughter and mischief. And sometimes, his freedom is also defiance - like the time he picked up bow and arrow to train with. He made it seem like an accident of fate, but when he had looked at Fili that day, his smirk had been all but innocent. (Needless to say, once Thorin heard it took days for him to even stand to be in the same room with them. Kili found it priceless, for a time. They both did. For a time.)

While Fili is responsibility, Kili is freedom and sometimes he thinks he could hate Kili for it. And then they lie tangled together under the stars and he rethinks. Because in those moments, they're both freedom and laughter and neither even remembers responsibility. (This he dares to tell his brother, and Kili smiles at him, and tells him; _were it not for you I wouldn't be_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got up in the middle of the night to write this. In candlelight.   
> While being rather sleep deprived(so i'm not sure if this makes any sense help). And while I should've actually been working on another idea.


End file.
